Girl Meets: Library
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Farkle, Maya, and Zay happen to be in the library for difrent reasons. What will happen when they run into each other on a winters day? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disnwy's Girl Meets World in anyway. This is requested by : **GMW Lover 25**

* * *

It's the second year of High School in New York and three kids where in the library. All unaware of their presents. They where glad to be inside on a cold day. Sadly they wish they where home instead but each of the three had to do old fashion research. It was not untul the power went out is when the three noticed each other by quit littlery bumping into one another.

The three happen to be Zay, Maya, and Farkle. Normally Farkle had his own library in his apartment but strangely it did not had the books he needed which was biology. The three explained why they where in the library as the library was getting colder. Farkle knew what to do and they soon where huddled up together for warmth. This much body contact was getting the boys hard and Maya took notice.

"Surprised your rods had not shrunk but instead wants to play."

The boys where red face and their eyes widen when Maya went on her knees and started to undo Zay's pants. The boys just looked at each other not believing this was really happening.

"Why are you doing this?" Zay asked

"To keep you even more warn."

"What about me?"

"You be next Farkle don't worry."

Soon Zay's pants and boxers where around his ankles. His shirt and coat did its best to hide his eight inch black dick. Maya just smiled seeing the big dick and jacked him off and just looked at Zay.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Are you going to take the jacket and shirt off so I can give you a proper blow job?"

Zay quickly did just that as Maya counted to jack Zay off. Once Maya saw Zay's bair chest she went to work sucking him. While Zay was getting his blow job Farkle thought just get naked now to not waste time. While naked he slowly jacked off seeing the hot action. After a few more bobs Maya pulled out and moved over to Farkle. Both Zay and May's eyes widen.

They could not stop looking at Farkle's twelve inch dick. It was thick too. Maya could not even rap her whole hand around it. This for sure will stretch her out. She took a deep breath before sliding the head into her mouth. Even then it was a little much. She did her best to suck most of his dick as possible as Zay just watched on.

Zay wish he was that big and was impressed Maya kept doing her best to keep taking more of Farkle's dick. Soon Maya pulled out and stood up. She sat on a near by desk and pulled down her pants and panties. She soon spread her legs and rubbed her pussy.

"Now its my turn, but first I want to see you two kiss and suck each other."

Zay and Farkle just looked at each other as Maya just smiled and rubbed her pussy. The boys slowly walked closer to gather and their hard dicks touching each other. They looked at Maya rubbing her pussy and they want to just lick it up. They looked back at each other and sighed. They knew they had to do it and hopes to do more then lick her pussy.

They leaned in and had their first same sex kiss. The kiss was not bad at all and as they kissed they jacked one another off while Maya enjoyed the show. The kiss soon broke and it was Farkle who was on his knees first on hoping he be the first one to eat out Maya. Zay soon moaned as Farkle did his best sucking away at his first dick.

Zay rubbed the back of Farkle's head and Farkle took that as a good sign he was doing a good job. He slid the dick out of his mouth and started to suck on Zay's balls. Zay again moaned and Maya smiled seeing Farkle wanting extra points. Farkle soon made his way back sucking Zay's dick and after a few more bobs Zay was on edge and he did not want to shoot his load just yet.

He pulled his dick out of Farkle's mouth and he went on his knees. Farke then stood up and Zay wasted no time trying to suck the big dick. Farkle started to moan as Zay sucked away. Unlike Farkle this was not Zay's first time sucking dick. He had sucked Lucas plenty of times but Farkle was now the biggest dick that went in his mouth.

Farkle's eyes widen as Zay took more of his dick. Zay was at the point where he was sucking away at four inches of the fat twelve inch dick. Even Maya was impressed. Both boys wanted to impress Maya as she contused to rub her pussy. Farke was now on edge and just like Zay, Farkle pulled his dick out of the sucking mouth.

At this point Maya was now naked the boys dicks twitched as it was trying to grow more. Maya thought it was only fare that Farkle to be the first to eat her out since she sucked Zay first. She motioned for Farkle to come to her and the boy smiled on hopes he will do a good job. He was back on his knees but this time he be eating pussy.

Maya moaned, a good sign for Farkle as he kept eating her out. Zay was close by just watching as he jacked off. Maya pushed the boys hand away and replaced it with her own. She jacked him off a few times while moaning. She turned to her side and Zay knew what Maya wanted. He steeped close and once again Maya was sucking his dick.

The thee did not even think about getting caught as their minds where else where. Farkle took a risk and placed one of his hands on Maya's D cup breasts. He smiles as she did not push it off insisted she placed her hand on top and guid his hand around her breast and helped him squeeze it. The risk indeed paid off.

Farkle just played with her breasts as he counted to eat her out. Zay took notice and thought he too could do it with the other and he was right. Maya just moaned while the boys played with her breasts and pussy. Maya reached up and placed her hands on the back of the boys head. She pulled Farkle's head and guided towards Zay. The boys knew what Maya wanted so they just let it happen.

The two boys once again kissed and Maya just kept sucking Zay while she watched on as her pussy and breasts where being rubbed by both boys. Once the kiss broke it was Zay turn to eat Maya out. She slips Zay's dick out of her mouth and pushed Zay's head onto her pussy. Zay wasted no time licking up Maya's pussy.

As Zay eat her out Maya reached over and grabbed Farkle's dick once more. She jacked him off a few times before placing his monster dick back into her mouth. This time Maya really tried to suck most of the dick she could while Farkle moaned. While this was happening the boys once again played with her breasts. After a few bobs Maya again had the boys kissing.

As the boys where kissing Zay did his best to watch Maya suck Farkle's dick. He hoped he be able to suck that thing again but did not want to just go after it. He rather have Maya tell him to do it. Unlike Farkle, Maya did notice Zay looking at Farkle's dick. Maya thought she could use this information to her advantage. Once the kiss broke again Maya slid Farkle's dick out of her mouth.

She was impressed with herself that she was able to suck more of him this time. She smiled and decided to see how far the boys would go and find out if her thoughts on Zay where right.

Before you guys take turns in sliding your dick into my pussy and even ass I want to see you take turns and rimming each other and maybe see you fuck one another."

Zay for one was down for it as he had also done those things with Lucas. Even if Zay took Lucas's dick more times then Lucas taking Zay's. However he had to looked just as shocked as Farkle right now. He wondered what was the boy was thinking.

"Well um I had done rimming stuff before with Isadora before she moved but never had anything else in my ass but her tong."

"Well same here from a girl back in Texas."

"So are you guys going to do it so you can fuck my holes?"

The boys looked at each other and back at Maya who was playing with her pussy and breasts. They just nodded and Maya was surprised that Farkle went on all fours first. She thought for sure Zay would be the one. This showed Farkle may wanted to fuck her more. Zay soon was on his knees and started to rim his second ass of his life.

Farkle quickly moaned and could tell Zay was better at this then Isadora was. Maya smiled as she counted to watch on. After a few more licks she had another idea.

"Farkle suck Zay so he can fuck you."

Farkle nodded "Well ok."

Zay soon stopped rimming Farkle so his dick can be sucked. For the second time Farkle was sucking Zay. Zay soon moaned as Farkle did his best to suck him. He was glad that Lucas still sucks him time to time and hopes Farkle will too after this day. While Farkle sucked away Farkle once again felt his ass being rimmed this time it was Maya.

Something told Farkle this was not the first time she had done rimming and Farkle would be right as she had rimmed Riley once in a great while and it was something she wished Riley let her do more often but was glad that Ava had no problems of being rimmed. Maya even taught Ava how to rim and have her convince Auggie to try rimming himself.

Either way Farkle did not mind one bit as he continues to suck away on Zay. Maya soon stopped rimming Farkle to finger his ass. Farkle's eyes rolled as she fingered his hole. One finger became two and later three. Maya thought Farkle was ready and gave a nod to Zay. Zay soon slipped his dick out of Farkle's mouth and wasted no time aiming his dick at Farke's hole.

Farkle's eyes once again rolled as he felt Zay's dick enter his hole. Zay knows first hand how it feels to get fucked for the first time so he took his time. He slowly thrusted away. As time passes he went a little faster and faster. The library kept filling with the sound and smells of teenage sex while Maya watched on and played with herself.

Zay kept going faster and faster and Farkle took Zay's dick like a champ. Zay for one can't wait have that thing up his own ass and knew it will be the biggest dick he will take. After a few more thrusts Zay was on edge and could no lone hold back and shot his load deep inside Farkle's ass.

Zay slowly slid out and as he did some of his cum leaked out of Farkle's ass. Maya was back at rimming Farkle's ass to taste Zay's cum. Farkle was back at it moaning away. Once she stopped she looked at Zay and he nodded. He was soon on his knees and Farkle was now rimming his black ass. Zay right away moaned as Farkle rimmed away.

Maya smiled at Farkle and she looked at his huge dick. Farkle knew what Maya wanted and made his way to Zay's face where he was once again being sucked by him. Farkle moaned as Zay sucked away as he did his best to get much of Farkle's dick in his mouth. As Farkle was being sucked Maya was rimming Zay. Now both boys where moaning again.

Maya did the exact same treatment with Zay's ass that she did with Farkle's and soon Zay was ready for Farkle's dick. Farkle also took his time when it came to fucking. Zay right away moaned as it tested his ass to the max, but just like Farkle he took it like a champ. Farkle soon picked up speed as Maya once again wached on the hot boy on boy action as she played with herself.

It was too much for Farkle as he shot his load deep inside Zay who manged to take all of Farkle. Mays quickly rimmed out Farkle's cum from Zay's ass. Now It was Maya's turn to get fucked. The boys took turns rimming her sweet ass. She moaned and she had a favorite but she will keep that to herself. After each of the boys took their turns rimming her it was time for her to get fucked.

The boys took turns fucking Maya's ass and pussy. Farkle fucked May's pussy first as her breasts bounced while Zay fucked her ass. As they fucked her they made out with Maya and each other. Once they where on edge they switched places. After the boys each took a turn at both holes Maya wanted some one on one time with each of the boys.

First up was Zay. Every fifteen thrusts in the doggy style he slid his dick into one of her holes. He kept at it until he was on edge and pulled out. Farkle soon took his turn and he fucked Maya while in her back. He wanted to look into her eyes while he fucked her. She just smiled at him and the two ends making out. When Farkle was on edge he pulled out and that's when Zay came closer to them.

Both boys watched one another when it was just Maya and the other one. Maya looked at both boys and had that smile of hers. Both boys ended finding themselves fucking her ass at the same time. The three of them just moaned away and after fifteen minuets or so the three way ended with Farkle and Zay fucking her pussy together and ended up coming inside at the same time. The three of them soon kissed each other and when the kissing broke the power came back on.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
